


Celebration

by Arisprite



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: And Kurogane one ups him anyway, F/M, Fai is a sentimental sap, Husbands fluff, Kurogane Appreciation Week, M/M, Schmoop, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The residents of Clow said that Sakura and Syaoran's wedding was as beautiful as the bride herself. In the party afterwards, Fai reflects on his own love, and the man Kurogane became.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Kurogane Appreciation Week, though the prompt really only fits the first day. I missed these guys.

The wedding was beautiful. The two children, gazing at each other all the while, moved across the gathering party with bright clothes and happy grins. Sakura looked lovely, grown up and radiant, while Syaoran was tall and strong, with a soft look only for his new wife. The residents of Clow were joyfully throwing them the best party the city had seen, not since the wedding of Touya and Yukito, if reports were to be believed, and there was food, and drink (lots of drink) and music and dancing. 

Fai sat at a table, and sighed happily, chin on his hand and eyes on the happy couple. 

“Aww, aren’t they too cute, Kuro-tan?” Fai said, smiling. Kurogane was a solid presence beside him, dressed in royal celebration robes, and quirking his lips in a warm gaze. 

“Mmhm,” he agreed, taking a sip of his drink. The alcohol wasn’t very strong, not that it bothered Kurogane or Fai any if it had been, and tasted fruity and pleasant. Fai drank some of his own, feeling warm and proud. 

“Sakura-chan looked beautiful, and Syaoran got through his nerves admirably, I’d say,” Fai continued. “Kuro-daddy must be so proud.” Fai turned to meet Kurogane’s eyes. 

“Of course I am,” he rumbled, not even blushing a little at the nick name. Fai smiled wider at the man. 

“I too. Though, I think Kuro-chan did more of the work than I. You made such a good parent.” 

Now Kurogane reddened, just a little. He ducked his head, and then glanced back at him narrowed eyes. 

“You were the one always reading bedtime stories to the Princess, or comforting the kid from the nightmares,” he accused, like that was an argument. 

Fai laughed. “And you protected the whole family; brushing Sakura-chan’s hair, and teaching Syaoran to fight. You took care of Mokona. And me. Kuro-love, you’re positively a family man.” 

Kurogane humphed, and took another drink. Fai edged closer, and tangled their fingers together, rubbing his thumb over the warm right hand. 

“Kuro-dear,” he said, quieter, determined now to get his point across. “You have done more for this family than the rest of us combined. You’re the most selfless, wonderful man I’ve ever met.” The compliments were coming out faster now, and Fai pushed his forehead against Kurogane’s shoulder, so he didn’t have to look at his face as it all spilled out, every inch of his love in stumbling words off his tongue. 

“You started out that journey blatantly saying that you didn’t care a thing about any of us. You didn’t want to help the children, and you hated me. It didn’t take long at all for your emotions to change. Looking back, I can see how much you grew, even in those short months we traveled. You grew to care for the Princess, and you began teaching Syaoran, and playing with Mokona, and… you had such an interest in me.”

Kurogane was holding very still, head tilted towards Fai, a blush on his face but a calm expression. Fai glanced up quickly, and then closed his eyes against Kurogane’s shirt. 

“Back then, you held us all together, even as I tried my best to tear us all apart. Back then, you forced me to live, because you knew- you knew that there could be happiness waiting, if only I’d look for it.” 

Fai’s breath stuttered a bit, and Kurogane put his fingers, not as cold and metallic since getting the new arm a while back, but still hard and unyielding, against his cheek. Fai looked up, and met Kurogane’s eyes with a rueful smile. 

“I always was the idiot you called me, wasn’t I?” 

Kurogane leaned forward and kissed Fai’s forehead, unmindful of the crowds around them and the noise of people. Ah, well, this was a wedding. Affection was a given. 

“You are exactly the idiot I want,” he said, a backwards compliment that made Fai’s chest warm up immeasurably. Kurogane moved back, looking loving and a bit confused. “What brought all this on, by the way?” 

Fai shrugged, smiling a bit wider. “A wedding’s a joyous time, isn’t it? A time for reflection. Gratitude. Love.” 

Kurogane’s sideways smile grew a little wider. 

“Guess so,” he said, and his hand tightened a little around Fai’s. 

Across the room, Sakura caught Fai’s eyes, giving him a bright smile and a wave. Syaoran noticed and smiled too, at the both of them. Fai grinned, and waved back, and Kurogane wiggled his fingers, to which Sakura blew a kiss back at the both of them. 

Fai’s smiled gentled, and he leaned back and sideways, to rest his head on Kurogane’s shoulder. Kurogane’s warmth, and strength held him up and supported him, as it had always done. 

_I love him_ , Fai thought, eyes glassing with unshed tears. Happy tears, though. He never had thought he could be so happy, and it was all thanks to Kurogane. Kurogane, and the children, and Mokona. His family. 

He brought Kurogane’s hand up to his lips, kissing them lightly, before he nuzzled his nose into the shirt under his cheek. 

“Kuro-taann… do you want to dance with me~?” he teased, pulling back a lighter mood. Kurogane ‘tched’, shaking his head. 

“No way in hell, mage.” 

Fai wriggled, pouting. “Pleeease…. you’ll cut _such_ a dashing figure out there on the dance floor! And I’d hate for anyone else to snatch me up, just because my party pooper of a husband won’t dance with me~”

“Please, as if anyone would try the way you’re draped over me.” Kurogane’s fingers tilted his chin up from his teasing pout, and pressed a firm and very obvious kiss on his lips, deepening it and making the breath leave Fai’s lungs. “You’re taken,” he said, after pulling away, in a rough voice that … _did things_ to Fai. 

“Uh…” Fai responded, dazed. “Well, obviously-”

“And, Fai?” Kurogane spoke over his meagre attempts. “Those things you said about me. It’s true of you too. You’re a good parent, and a good husband, and you kept this family together as much as I did.” 

Fai’s face flushed. “Kuro-”

Kurogane shook his head, eyes warm, and stood, pulling Fai to his feet with the hand he still held. 

“C’mon. I’ll dance your stupid dance, and then let’s get out of here. The party’s almost over anyway.” 

Fai smiled, and followed his love out on to the dance floor.


End file.
